One of the problems encountered by merchants is the difficulty of controlling access to product display cases and more particularly to display cases that contain tobacco products or other small but valuable items. During store hours, the merchant needs to have free access to the products in the display case so that products can be sold to a customer; however, after store hours the merchant needs to lock the cabinet to prevent unauthorized access to the products located therein. This particularly true if the products is a tobacco product. The present invention provides a security cabinet that includes doors that can be locked to prevent unauthorized access thereto and that can be opened and tucked out of the way so that the product case forms an attractive display case.